


Losing Control

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: MC2 (Marvel), Marvel (Comics), Original Work, Spider-Girl
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Animal Attack, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Animalistic, Animals, Blood and Gore, Feels, Gen, Shapeshifting, Tigers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: After the team is captured Ryan loses control and unleashes the animal's most violent tendencies.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s) & Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Losing Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Froody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froody/gifts).



He tasted blood in his mouth, the screams were still fresh in his mind. Ryan spit out a bit of the blood and turned his head, a gag and whimper escaping him when he saw the body lying in a pool of blood with Caden kneeling by it checking for a pulse.

"Oh god... God no, is he...?" Ryan asked, his voice breaking. He just snapped, the tiger going on a rampage. He was forced to watch as he did it...

"He's alive. Barely."

Ryan slinked to the back of the cage and wrapped his arms around his legs with a groan of fear. "I... I bit him... I bit him... Oh god..."

Caden got to his feet and walked away from the scientist, he softly made his way into the cage and put a hand on Ryan's shoulder. "We need to find the others, no telling what's being done to them." He glanced back at the body and winced, staring at the claw marks and bites. The guy was lucky that the attack stopped so suddenly, if it had continued...

Caden shook off the thought and stepped out of the cage, turning his back as he heard the rustle of Ryan's uniform. He turned back to face the shapeshifter when he was done, gesturing for them to leave. "Don't look." The teen said quickly, he wasn't Ryan's biggest fan but even Caden didn't want the poor guy to see what he just did.

"Yeah... Not like I wanna look anyways."


End file.
